Temporary Instant Capacity (TiCAP) resources are computer system resources for which an end user of the computer system does not have usage rights, but which may be used on demand with a charge per time interval of use. The granularity of this usage (i.e., the length of the time intervals) is commonly determined by the granularity of the underlying computer hardware resources. The time interval granularity commonly is restricted or limited by the need for periodic monitoring of use. This limitation normally is not a significant problem when TiCAP usage is controlled manually, since a human user typically would not be interested in trying to control use of TiCAP resources in intervals of seconds or minutes, or in quantities less than an individual processor core. However, an automated system for controlling computing resources, such as a Workload Management System (WLMS) typically manages such resources on an individual workload basis, with allocation intervals and amounts that are significantly less than the usual TiCAP granularity. As a result, an end user may consume, and pay for, unneeded TiCAP resources. In addition, the end user may have difficulty understanding how the consumption of TiCAP resources may be allocated to workloads.